


Get Better

by StrangerInAStrangeLand



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Stephen Strange is a repressed lovestruck dork who doesn't know how to express his emotions, Thor is a Genuinely Nice Guy who likes Stephen and thinks he's cute, Tony is a matchmaker, Wong is his best friend/wingman that is pushing him to ask his crush out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerInAStrangeLand/pseuds/StrangerInAStrangeLand
Summary: Stephen wakes up in Thor's arms after being knocked out during a mission and deliriously professes his love. Romcom shenanigans ensue.





	Get Better

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first entry in the Stephen Strange 2019 Bingo! The prompt was Thor, and I've been meaning to write a Thorstrange prompt at some point. 
> 
> This is mostly based off of TheLadyStrange's prompt: "The first time Stephen met Thor was when he regained consciousness while Thor was carrying him from the battlefield. Thor still maintains that that first battle qualified as their first date."

"Hhgngnhgnhn...."  
  
Stephen stirred into consciousness slowly. He tried to soothe his increasing headache, but he knew it would last despite his efforts. He clutched his forehead tenderly, screwing his eyes shut.   
  
The last thing he could remember was a gunshot, a burst of magic, a giant fist, and then the ground. Then pain. Huge, tremendous pain. And he wasn't even shot.    
  
"Ugh, that's the last time I try to use magic in a gun fight."  
  
"Ahh, I see you're finally awake!"  
  
A broad, friendly voice boomed through his ears, making his head even dizzier. It suddenly had occured to Stephen that he wasn't being carried by his Cloak right now, but was being cradled like a baby. He opened his eyes, using his arm to shield the bright sun, and was met with...  
  
"Bronze muscles forged by the Heavens..."  
  
Thor's eyes widened as he heard the sorcerer's delirious mutter. Stephen's eyes seemed to sparkle as he examined his Godly biceps. Did he know he just said that out loud?  
  
"Are you...alright, Midgardian wiza--?"  
  
"Your eyes are like... pulchritudinous orifices of heavenliness..."  
  
Were-Were those even words?   
  
"..Beauty incarnate..."  
  
Yup, those were definitely words. Thor chuckled awkwardly as the half-conscious sorcerer kept spouting random compliments. Must've been a nasty concussion.   
  
"Uh, you might feel better if you just go back to sleep..."  
  
"Hair made out of a thousand radiant suns..." Stephen continued, his words slurring as his head slumped onto Thor's chest. "You're so...big and nice. Amazing."  
  
A crackle echoed through his ear. A brief chortle alerted him that someone was on the other line. Some interference sputtered through his com as someone tried to get in contact with...him......  
  
Shit, the coms are on!   
  
"Hold me..." Stephen interjected deliriously.   
  
"Don't...Don't waste your strength," Thor hushed him, trying to spare him any humiliation afterwards. He heard a chuckle escape his com and cringed. Stephen already didn't have the best reputation amongst the Avengers, he didn't need any taunting.   
  
"No, I'm serious, hold me," He asserted, arm fumbling to rest on Thor's shoulder. "I...I haven't been held like this in a long time. It gets lonely in the Sanctum, you know," he sighed, eyes closing. "When you're this super powerful, all-knowing sorcerer living in a big and ominous mansion, you don't exactly make a lot of friends."   
  
The laughter on the coms ceased. Was the wizard...shaking?   
  
Thor let the sorcerer cling onto him for the time being. He didn't mind it all that much. It was obvious the wizard needed something -- anything -- to hold onto for once. But as he finally delved into slumber once again, Stephen tiredly mumbled one last thing.  
  
"...I miss Christine..."   
  
Finally, he was unconscious once again. The God remained silent for the rest of the time being as he carried him back to the Compound. Was that how wizards normally flirted?   
  
There was an ambient silence from the coms.   
  
"Huh." Tony's familiar voice broke the silence. "Who knew Strange was such a softie?" He commented, stifling laughter. "Did he know we could hear him?"   
  
Thor groaned. "No...I don't think he knew," He said in earnest, almost blushing on his behalf.  
  
"More importantly," Steve interrupted, quickly shifting to an actual serious topic. "Is Doctor Strange okay?"   
  
Thor looked down at the injured Stephen, resting in his arms like an angel. Bruises had scraped his skin, accompanied by a particularly nasty shiner he earned in battle. But somehow, he was smiling in his sleep. His teeth were still pearly white, and he looked like he didn't have a care in the world.  
  
"Yes," He said at last. "I am taking him to the medbay right now."  
  
"Good," Steve said. "We'll see you there...Mr. Heavenly Muscles."  
  
The com disconnected before Thor could respond, but he could just picture the Captain's snickering face right in front of him.

* * *

_"And so, New York has been saved once again by the Avengers! The NYPD have been contacted to assist in clean-up, and--oh! Here comes Thor now!"_

The reporter ran towards Thor, who wasn't looking to draw attention to himself at the moment, and shoved her microphone in his face. 

_"Mr. God of Thunder and Lightning, how do you feel about saving the day?"_

_"Uh, hi! Ms...Suit...Lady. I'm...happy?"_

She considered his response, then looked and saw the unconscious Stephen resting in his arms. 

_"Does your...friend have anything to say about the matter?"_ She asked playfully. Thor looked around nervously and tried to walk away. 

_"Strange, uhm...the wizard has had a long day and probably wouldn't want a microphone in his face right now--"_

_"You're so big and strong..."_ Stephen suddenly mumbled in his sleep. A luminescent blush rose on Thor's face and the reporter smirked.

_"Ooh, a God of Asgard and a wannabe Houdini! May I ask how long this has been going on?"_

_"Nothing has been going on!"_ He exclaimed, holding onto the wizard's body as he booked it. _"Please don't put this on TV!"_

The Cloak shut off the television before the broadcast could finish. Stephen sighed, shaking his head. 

"Wannabe?" 

Paprazzi, rumors, gossip, it never stopped. He just had to deal with it. 

His cell phone rang on the bedside table. The name 'Wong' flashed the screen, prompting Stephen to roll his eyes. He knew exactly what he was gonna say. 

"Bring it here," Stephen said. The Cloak grabbed the phone, accepted the call, and held it up to his ear. "Hi, Wong."

"Well. You fucking did it."

"Did what? Humiliate myself in front of all of Manhattan?" 

"No, you actually told him you liked him." 

"I had a concussion. It's not like I was entirely conscious at the time."

"Yes, but it was still the truth. Here I am, protecting the Sanctum, when suddenly I see Stephen Strange on the news mumbling about how _'big and strong'_ Thor is while draped over his shoulder."

"I saved the day, and that's what matters. I'll probably be back tomorrow, assuming the price this time isn't too severe." 

A moment of silence. 

"So, are you going to ask him out?"

"Is this ALL you care about? No _'how are you Stephen'_ or _'are you okay Stephen'_ or _'get better soon Stephen?'_ " 

Wong snickered. "I'm not worried about any of that. I know you'll be okay. Stephen Strange always gets better. But you've been constantly talking about how amazing Thor's hair is or how nice he is or how he's the most powerful Avenger--which is false, by the way."

" _No_ it's not."

" _Yes_ it is. You're the strongest Avenger I know."

"I'm not an Avenger."

"Yet." Another moment of silence. "My point is, you have been in love with Thor for months now. And now he knows. You haven't dated anyone since Christine." 

"But he's...a _God_. A literal _God_. How could he ever love someone like me?"

"I think the real question is, how could he not love someone like you?" 

Stephen contemplated his answer/question for a moment, before the door suddenly opened. His eyes widened once he saw Thor standing in the doorway, holding a big plush strawberry in his hands.

"Can I come in?" He asked. He reached out the strawberry plush in his hands. "I got you a gift."

Stephen looked at him for a moment, then talked back into his phone.

"I'll talk to you later, Wong."

" _ASK HIM OU--_ " 

Beep. 

The Cloak set the phone down. Thor watched as it placed it down on the table, grabbed the strawberry from his hands, and flew back to Stephen's bedside. It flapped its edge at him, beckoning him in. 

"You...have a servant," Thor said, stepping into the room.

"It's more of a friend, really," Stephen said, trying to muster a smirk. Play it cool, play it cool. 

"I like your clothes," Thor said awkwardly.

Stephen looked down at his baby blue hospital gown and chuckled. "Thanks, I wear them a lot these days." 

The two of them shared a laugh. But when the small laugh died down, they were left with empty silence.

Smile. No, tell a joke. Lighten the mood. Be friendly. Maybe compliment him? Say something nice about his hair! Say...say ANYTHING! 

"So..." Stephen began. "About earlier..."

Great. Of all topics to bring up.

"Yeah, about earlier..." Thor repeated, scratching the back of his head.

"I meant everything I said," Stephen blurted out. Be confident. "Just putting that out there." 

"You did?" Thor asked. 

Stephen hesitated, then nodded. "Yes. Every word of it. I like your eyes, and your muscles, and I think you're really strong."

And then there was silence. Then, Thor smiled. Just a nice, calm smile. A smile that made Stephen's heart flutter. 

Godammit, he had a crush. 

He hated crushes. He hated falling in love. He felt like he was just setting himself up for heartbreak. But maybe he could take a leap of faith. Maybe he could...get better. 

"Thor, I've been meaning to ask you something," Stephen began. 

"What?"

Stephen took a moment to think if he really wanted to do this. If he really wanted to take a step forward. He looked down at his watch for a split-second, then looked back at Thor and just said it.

"Do you wanna go out sometime?" 

Thor's smile dropped. Stephen panicked for a second. 

"I...thought we already did," Thor said, smile rising back to his face. 

Confusion covered Stephen's face. "What?" 

"You know, earlier, when we spent some time off the battlefield," Thor continued, beginning to laugh. "I think we got to know each other pretty well."

It dawned on him what he meant. Stephen began to laugh too, the weight in his stomach lifting. Maybe this could be the start of something great.

"Okay, Hercules, how about a second date next week?" He asked, putting on a slick, confident charm. "You, me, dinner, and a movie?" 

Thor grinned, walked over to Stephen and brushed his hands on the bandages that covered his forehead. 

"I would like that a lot," Thor replied. Then, he bent down to kiss his forehead. "I'll see you next week, Doctor." 

The god left the room after that, leaving the lovestruck sorcerer at a loss for words. As the door closed, the Cloak turned to Stephen's blushing face and handed him the plush strawberry. He mindlessly grabbed the fruit, still staring at the door.

He was supposed to be mature. He was supposed to be professional. He was supposed to be the Sorcerer Supreme. But right? "Supposed to's" could screw himself. Right now, he was a man in love, and we gonna allow himself to be in love for once. 

"He's amazing..." he beamed, clutching his plush strawberry.

* * *

Thor exhaled and laid his back on the door. 

"So?" Tony (who had been waiting outside the entire time) prodded. "How did it go?" 

Thor looked at his friend's awaiting smirk and grinned. 

"It went...well, actually. I have a date next week." 

"Atta boy!" Tony cheered, patting him on the back. "I could never see Strange as the romantic type, myself. He's just so...cold and alone."

Thor turned his head and saw Stephen conversing with the Cloak behind the door with a happy smile. 

"I don't think he's cold," Thor told him. "Just might need a few friends." 

Tony threw his arm over his shoulders and began to walk out of the hospital. 

"Maybe we can work on getting Cap somebody to love now. I hear he's been eyeing a certain kitty..."

Thor let Tony continue on about his next matchmaking quest, but his mind was occupied with excitment. He had a date. With the coolest magician on the block. 

Loki was gonna be pissed when he heard about this. 

**Author's Note:**

> One down, plenty more to go.


End file.
